cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Howl'OWeen
"Howl'O'Ween" is a Clan from the Dark Zone. Lore states that the Howl'O'Ween clan, was created during the aftermath of the Link Joker War's. They were once each high animals till they proved themselves trying to defend the planet Crey at the cost of their lives. Messiah saw their noble hearts and recreated them into the first phantasm beasts born with the power of light and darkness, but with their focus on protecting life, no matter even their own cost to it. Many of their furs and scales are that of darker colours, orignally thought of them being demon or one of the undead. They are Phantasm Beasts, beasts born from the illusion that darkness can be all evil. They are good, thou lacking in social skills they make up for it with their kind hearts. Their powers and unique their abilites. Much like the fire breathing dragons of Kagero and the lighting bringing dragons of Narukami, but with a more anti skills and abilities magic. Making them the perfect counter ability clan possible. They live in the same ruins as the Gear Chronicles protecting their new friends till their dying breath. Playstyle Naturally like most of the Dark Zone's clans, their abilities centre around themselves or limiting others. Much like Kagero and Narukami, they both specialise in retiring rear-guards. But instead of the straight ahead retiring rear guards abilities that limit the opponent they take the step forward to gain energy from that. Using the Keyword "Curse", during their turn or their damage check turn. They can activate curse, curse is an anti skill, skill. It retires any unit apart from the vanguard that activated a skill, when the skill affects other units such as their own clan. They can target the unit who caused the skill and reverse it. Such as a Link Joker deck, they target the unit that had locked them and retire that unit, and in the same process unlocking their own units as well. They also gain attack power from retiring units of their opponents and even of their own. There is another and special unique keyword that has also recently been seen in the Howl'O'Ween Clan. The Keyword. "Resurrection." Certain cards with certain skills allows them to swap out units on their field, for units either in their drop zone or damage zone. They can only swap out units with the same grade, say a grade 3 with a grade 3. They are even able to swap out their own Vangaurd for another card, similar to ride, however they are unable to use Resurrect with G Units or G Guardians as it is outside the deck. Races Unique Races * Phantasm Beast Sub-Clans/ Archetype * Ether * Phantasm List of Howl'O'Ween Cards Grade 0 * New Ether Pup, Arawn ~ (Wolf Pup) * Phantasm of Joy, Elias ~ (Kobold) ~ (Stand) * Phantasm of Rebirth, Ali ~ (Unicorn) ~ (Heal) (Sentinel) * Phantasm of Fun, Rooras ~ (Kangaroo) ~ (Critical) * Phantasm of Shade, Velic ~ (Black Cat) ~ (Draw) * Phantasm of Shallows, Mattis ~ (Otter) ~ (Critical) Grade 1 * Phantasm of Spells, Aren ~ (Dog) * Phantasm of Storms, Cre ~ (Pegasus) ~ (Sentinel) * Phantasm of Danger, Ursa ~ (Bear) * Phantasm of Shadows, Erret ~''' (Ferret)' * Phantasm of Battle, Zev ~ '(Tiger)' * Phantasm of Depths, Soben ~ '(Crocodile)' Grade 2 * Phantasm of War, Nemeia ~ '(Lioness)' * Phantasm of Reapers, Terix ~ '(Velociraptor)' * Phantasm of Hexes, Liliana ~ '(Panther)' * Phantasm of Mysteries, Ilana ~ '(Kitsune)' * Phantasm of Death, Anukis ~ '(Jackal)' * Phantasm of Secrets, Pharah ~ '(Cobra)''' Grade 3 * Ether Wolf of the Wild, Arawn * Ether Wolf of The Eldritch Blizzard, Arawn * Ether Wolf of The Lament Bloom, Arawn * Ether Wolf of The Dark Oceans, Arawn Grade 4 = Category:Clan